Chasing Storm
by MetalTrude
Summary: Life in Amity Park is peaceful... until Vlad and the GIW develope a new plan to take over the world/ ghostzone and bring Danny Phantom down forever. Now caught in a battle to survive Danny must travle around the world and stop Vlad's final move...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does.

Published:9.7.2009

Author:MetalTrude

Notes:Post PP, about two years after Danny got his ghostpowers, the battle also takes place after PP, maybe two month after that

**Title:****Chasing Storm**

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

We begin our story in Amity Park, the most haunted place on earth. And to be more specific at Amity Nursery School. In room 22 some kids, probably 5 or 6 years old, play hide and seek. And the teacher of them is Cathy, the cheeriest person known to man. As she comes in the kids instantly gathered around her. It is fairy tale time!

"I'm sorry to say that today we won't read a fairy tale", Cathy announces, much to the disappointment of the children, "but we will hear someone talk about what it's like to be a hero."

"Yeah, right. Like someone could tell us that. I mean it's not like Danny Phantom would visit us, right?" Kevin, the oldest kid, whispers. Unfortunately for him Cathy heard every single word.

"Well, casually I have invited just the person you mentioned", a whisper is heard, "Please, welcome Danny Fenton aka. Danny Phantom!"

Everyone begins to clap excitedly as a boy, about 16, with raven black hair and icy blue eyes enters the room. He wears his usual white t-shirt with red sleeves, a red collar and a red circle on his chest, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. He gazes around shyly and then shakes Cathy's hand.

"Thanks for announcing me. I'm not very good at introducing myself" he smiles.

"No problem. Now, you wanted to tell us about the biggest battle in history?" Cathy asks.

"Yeah, I'll do that.", but under his breath Danny whispers, "Don't worry, I'll leave out the really violent things."

That makes Cathy laugh and look at him thankfully.

"Well, but before you start, could you tell us a little more about yourself? Public only knows half of the truth." She suggests.

"Err… okay? So my name is Danny Fenton. I live here, in Amity Park. My best friends are Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They also help me with ghost fighting. My parents are Jack and Maddie Fenton, owners of FentonWorks. I wanna be an astronaut when I'm grown up but I might never get the chance to do that because most of the time I fight ghosts. And if you wonder if I like it: sometimes. It can be really annoying if the Boxghost shows up all the time but it has its bright sides, too. Like, when you're late for school or want to take you're of girlfriend out for a ride…"

At that he looks like he just thought about that or whether he should do it when he is out here. However some kid's giggles bring him back to reality.

He instantly blushes and stutters: "Yeah… errh… I was gonna say… errrrrrr…"

Luckily Cathy interrupts him: "Okay now everybody be quiet! Danny will now start his story"

Danny smiles and starts: 'Okay. This was our fight for freedom…

* * *

_Sorry it was a lame chapter but the second one is almost ready. I just have to make a few changes and then the real story begins. I also wasn't whether I should write this in past or present… And if you didn't like this chapter because__ I decided to use present I'm really sorry. One more thing: in the phrase "This was our fight for freedom" I used the song title "Fight for Freedom". This song is owned by ManOwar. ^^_

_Please read and review. I can't wait to hear your thoughts!_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It's Butch Hartman's creation.

Updated: 12.7.2009

Notes: The story will be written in Danny's POV

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Battles have always accrued and every time there was only one winner. Men fought for their homes, land, and their lives but in the end the side with the better leader won. Often the losers were getting killed or forced to serve the winners… and this 'rule' hasn't changed a bit. Fight 'till you die or surrender. Vlad was brilliant in many ways. He thought everything through a long time before acting. That made his plans very difficult to foil but not impossible. You could compare him with Napoleon. A strategic genius, brutal and ruthless. And I played right in his trap just like Napoleons enemies did. It seemed to me like I was being suffocated and couldn't move. But I fought to get my freedom back. Even though most my efforts were futile I never gave up because there was always a light at the end of the tunnel…

But I guess I should start at the very beginning. It was a Monday and everything was normal. Desireé had attacked me and I had sucked her in the thermos. Now my best friend Tucker, my girlfriend Sam and I were sitting at the Nasty Burger. Oh yeah, we relaxed, just like everybody else. Life was perfect at that moment. Later I found out that just as we sat there, relaxing and having fun, somewhere else some of my enemies had a meeting…

"So Mr. Plasmius. You said you wanted to meet us here. Why?" Agent O asked.

"Ah, gentleman. I thought that this question would come up. After all, you are ghosthunters and I'm a ghost" Vlad Plasmius answered calmly ignoring the weird looks he got from the GIW, "But I also thought you might be interested in my latest plan"

"And what would give you that idea?" Agent K questioned.

"Well, I've heard that you want the ghosts out of the way. I could help you reaching your goal. What better way would there be than having an ally among them to wipe them out? But in return I'd need a little help, too. A certain ghost kid is such a torn in my side."

Both agents looked at each other. "Go on!" they demanded.

"So this is my plan… " Vlad smirked.

Yes I guess this was the beginning. But right then I wasn't aware of the danger ahead of me. I had just finished my burger and leaned back in my chair.

I sighed: "Man, that one big Nasty Burger. I think I won't need anything to eat for the next week"

"Forget it Danny. A normal human can only live two weeks without foot and only if they don't do exercise." Sam replied in a playful tone.

"And since when did you start to consider me a ‚normal human'?" I retorted.

She just laughed and shook her head in disbelieve, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Too bad this very happy moment was about to be interrupted by Skulker.

"Ho ghost child! I, Skulker, have returned to finish the hunt once and for all!" the ghost shouted.

"You know Skulker, this line get old really fast. How often did you say that for the last few weeks?"

Skulker opened his mouth to shoot back but suddenly Tucker said: "It was exactly 111 times in the past four weeks."

Everybody just stared at Tucker in surprise for a moment. How he know this so exact? No clue! But then Skulker and I remembered we should be fighting and I quickly got in a battle stance. After a quick fight, some witty banters and Skulker sucked in the thermos I proudly returned. In record time!

"Man Danny", Sam said when she saw me, "you really need to get rid of him. He is so annoying. Per average he attacked you three times a day!"

"Yep, that's good old Skulker. C'mon, wanna watch a movie?" I asked much to Sam and Tucker joy.

This week started normal – well, as normal as it can be in Amity Park – but that was the calm before the storm.

* * *

_I don't have much to say. I just hope this chapter was better than the first and I'll update soon._

_Read and review, please!_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom. It's Butch Hartman's creation.

Updated:15.7.2009

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Before I could go to the movie theater I had to release Skulker into the ghostzone. Later I found out after I send him back there:

Skulker looked angrily back at the close FentonPortal but then decided he was too tired to fight again and flew towards his lair. But he never made it back for he was stopped by non other than Vlad Plasmius. His former employer was one of the most hated ghosts around here since the disasteroid incident. So what was he thinking to just… come here?

"Plasmius", Skulker growled, "what are you doing here? You know you're not welcome in here."

"Ah, Skulker, my loyal ally. How nice to see you again." Vlad greeted as though he hadn't heard Skulker.

"I'm telling you this only once: leave. Now." Skulker threatened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can't. That would just mess up our whole plan"

"Our?" Skulker wondered but suddenly he was hit by a green glowing net.

He angrily turned around to see the Guys in White and about a dozen of their agents aiming with their deadly weapons at him.

"Yes, Skulker. Our. And I would enjoy it to have you on my side again." Vlad sneered.

"No. Whatever you are planning it can't be good for us. And I'm not like you. I don't turn my back on my own kind." Skulker replied coolly.

Vlad sighed as he said: "Well, seems like young Daniel gave you a few goody goody lessons."

"This has nothing to do with the whelp. I'm a ghost of honor, you know. I don't betray others like you did."

"I see. Well then, gentleman. He's all yours along with the others" Vlad said to the Guys in White (GIW) with a wicked grin.

"What others?", Skulker shouted as he was dragged away, "Plasmius, what did you do?!"

Vlad didn't response. Instead he turned around and took of towards his portal.

Back with me I still had not idea of the evil plot coming up. I mean until two days later when Skulker appeared again. Only this time he didn't try to waste me – which was odd -- but he dodged my blasts and flew away. I know I should have been suspicious but I was too angry to notice and flew after him. Neither did I notice that many of my other enemies were watching me from a distance, too. In two days the GIW had captured every ghost I knew and now the forced them to go after me and bring me to them. Finally I caught up with Skulker and I blasted him into a nearby wall. The people around started to scream and run away as usual but at the moment I was about to suck a very weakened Skulker into the FentonThermos my ghostsenses went of again. Only this time I found myself surrounded by twenty cop-like ghost guards and Walker. Still, I noticed he didn't look as smug as he usually did. Of course I didn't care and they were no match for me. I had learned how to deal with them month ago. But in the following day it got harder and harder for me to keep the ghosts from attacking me. It was a week after all this had started when I just sucked the Lunch Lady up – who had been trying to suffocate me with meat -- that my ghostsense went of. AGAIN! I rolled my eyes and prepared for any ghost that might come. For every ghost but one. And just this one happened to attack me right now.

"Why, hello Daniel." A sneering voice called from behind.

That caused me to whirl around and then next thing I knew is that I found myself face-to-face with Vlad.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" I yelled in surprise.

"What does it look like to you, hmm?" he answered and suddenly I was trapped in a net. One of the ghost prove nets.

"So all of this is you're fault!" I shouted.

"You could say that…"

And suddenly I felt a syringe painfully making contact with my upper right arm and I began to get drowsy. A dark cloud threatened overwhelming my mind and finally I lost the battle to stay conscious. My world faded into darkness.

* * *

_Another chapter! And it didn'__t even take me too long to update! Sorry this is kind of a cliffhanger but I'll be trying to update fast so you won't have to wait so long ^^ Also, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter!_

_Please Read and review!_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It's Butch Hartman's awesome creation.

Updated:12.8.09

Notes:Hey there! I back! I'm sorry for the long wait! I had to completely rewrite this chapter and I'm still not quiet satisfied with it but I guess it won't get any better. If you notice any errors feel free to tell me and I'll correct them.

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I have the best friends in the world. They proved that to me often enough. They stick with me in whatever situation. I'm grateful for that because they have saved my life more times than I can recall. That day just added one more time to that list. Even though I never wanted them to rush into danger because of me I was so glad that they came. My capture took place in the school cafeteria and since we _should_ have been in class Sam and Tucker were near by. It was my luck, really, and when they saw me in the net and Vlad, who stood next to the GIW holding said net they, of course, put two and two together.

"Hey, Tucker, look at that!" Sam called only loud enough for Tucker to hear it.

"Wow, looks like Vlad got two new helpers. What do you think they're up to?" the male teen asked.

"I don't know but we gotta stop them. We gotta save Danny!" Sam declared, indicating Tucker to follow her.

They quietly crawled over to a table to get a better look but when Operative O began to talk, they instantly listened carefully.

"Hmm, that went well" he exclaimed happily. "Now all we have to do is wait. The ghost boy will break soon enough like every other ghost before him. He will make a good slave, don't you think?"

"Yes, yes and I finally get to rule the earth without him always interfering with my plans." Vlad replied off-handedly.

"Oh no! Tucker, did you just hear that? We have to stop them." Sam whispered urgently.

Her words brought Tucker out of his shocked state and they soon crept up behind the villains. Unfortunately the teens accidently pushed a chair off of a table. The noise of a chair hitting the ground immediately alarmed the evil trio.

"Who said that?!" Vlad shouted furiously whirling around.

His blood-red eyes pierced through Sam's lilac one like daggers as he exploded at her: "ARRRGH! THOSE LITTLE BRATS! AGAIN!!!"

"Tucker, get down!" Sam instinctively shouted just in time to dodge Vlad's incoming ectoblast.

"Geez, so much for sneak attack!" Sam scowled.

However, the teen had no time to argue about that now for the GIW and Vlad instantly jumped into action by firing more blast and nets at them. Luckily Sam brought two ecto weapons incase they needed to defend themselves. Well, now was the perfect moment to use them. Still that didn't mean they weren't at disadvantage. In fact, it seemed that they'd lose the battle since the villains quickly overpowered them. Meanwhile I started to wake up again. Obviously the sedative wasn't supposed to knock me out for too long but only long enough for them to capture me. Though I was still a bit out of it I shot up right away when I heard a heart-breaking scream. And that scream clearly originated from…

"SAM!"

Without a second thought I started fighting my way out of the net. When I finally managed to free myself Vlad was already next to Sam, grabbing her right arm and pinning it behind her back, making her wince in pain. If I was angry before I was now furious. How dare he touch her! A blink of an eye later I was tackling Vlad throwing him to the ground. Obviously, he was caught off-guard by that judging by the stunned look on his face. Then it turned into rage, though. He looked seriously ticked off and the moment we began to fight I knew I was right. I've always had immense problems when it came to fight Vlad but with his powers now also fueled by his anger I didn't stand a change.

"Sam, Tuck, get over here! We have to retreat!" I shouted getting everyone's attention.

It was enough of a distraction for my friends to rush over to me and clinging onto my arms. I tightened my grip around them and quickly turned us invisible and intangible to disappear through the ceiling. Vlad's roar of anger came shortly after that which meant we had to get home fast or we would be caught again.

"Danny, I don't think they're following us!" Sam shouted after, like, ten minutes. "You can slow down now!"

Looking over my shoulder I found that the villains indeed weren't following us. They were gone. I let out a sigh of relieve as I descended to the ground.

"That was too close for comfort." I said, frowning in worry but I dismissed the thought for now and instead turned to my friends, a grateful smile on my lips. "Thanks guys. I never would have been able to get out of there myself. I guess without you I would end up being Vlad's servant or something"

It was supposed to be a joke but Sam's reply whipped the smile off of my face. "Well, not _Vlad's _servant but maybe… the GIW's slave…"

"WHAT?!?" I exclaimed, shock written all over my face. So, what was supposed to be just fun turned out more serious than I ever had expected. Things were getting more complicated…

* * *

Well, the plot is developing nicely. I hope to get the next chapter up soon since school is out now but I can't promise anything because I'm moving… to my sister's room. She finally has her own apartment so she "allowed" me to take her room (it's slightly bigger than mine). My dad convinced her ^^. But I need to help out and after that I'm often too lazy to write.

Read and Review, please!


	5. Chapter 4

Yay! Guess who's back?! That's right! I finally uploaded a new chapter! *dances* I hope this one is much better than the other ones...

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. It's Butch Hartman's awesome creation.

Updated: 3/10/2010

_**

* * *

Chapter 4**_

So I guess we kinda figure out their plan. I mean, it honestly wasn't that hard since they practically slapped us in the face with it. The problem was that was probably only the beginning. So we were just scratching on the surface. Therefore there was not much we could do right now. It was not use investigating either for everyone who could tell us a bit more about their plan was under Vlads control. Not that the GIW would tell us even if they weren't under his command. But I'm drifting off the original topic. Point was that we could only wait for Vlad to make the next move. And I really hate doing that. It make me feel… helpless. And that's frustrating! And it was even more frustrating that the next step would involve me in some way and I couldn't even prepare myself!

And that was my worst disadvantage. I had no idea what I was going up against. Sure, I knew that Vlad had teamed up with the GIW but I still had no clue that Vlad held almost the entire ghost zone captive! Of course Sam and Tucker had mentioned that Vlad said he had control over ghosts but we never would have thought he'd have that much control! But even though I didn't know any of that yet I still felt sorry for the captured ghosts. I know it sound weird coming from me but that's the kind of person I am. I don't want anyone to suffer. I just want peace. So I always send them back into the ghost zone. And now… they were enslaved by a traitor and a bunch of ghost hunters. And they had to do the dirty work… Take Skulker for example. He was testing and repairing different parts of weapons. Anti-ghost weapons. So it's not the worst job in the world but when a ghost has to work with anti-ghost weapons, weapons meant to destroy his kind, and then you might be able to imagine just how difficult this whole thing is. And their treatment was even worse. Like their food. Yikes! I don't even wanna think about it! And today was no exception. Only that the GIW behaved a little strange which led to some funny rumors…

"Hello, Skulker!" Technus shouted as he walked into the lab he and Skulker were forced to share.

Skulker only groaned as he murmured: "Here we go again."

"You will not believe what I Technus master of all things beeping and electronic have heard!"

"You're right, I probably won't." the hunter replied in annoyance.

"For I Technus, have heard that the ghost child escaped our masters plan!" he continued paying no mind to his room mate.

"Really? The whelp?" Skulker asked in amazement. He had clearly not expected that.

"Yes, the ghost child escaped with the help of his human friends!" Technus exclaimed.

"Ah, so that's why those humans are so moody today. So what's Plasmius gonna do now?" Skulker inquired.

"I, Technus, have no idea. But I do have a plan myself. It is a master plan! No one will be able to sop me! For I am going to…"

Suddenly a small chuckle interrupted the ghosts rant causing the two lab partners to spin around quickly. Their eye widened in fear as they saw Vlad Plasmius standing in the entrance with a small evil grin on his lips.

"And what exactly would that 'plan' of yours be, Technus?" he asked in a clam voice.

"S-s-sir! I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking a-a-about." The master of technology stammered, desperately trying to convince Vlad of his innocence.

"Of course you do. But you don't need to elaborate. I think I know what you were trying so now it is time for me to reveal my plan to you." Plasmius stated calmly but then his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Listen well, Technus, I do not tolerate disrespect. You will stay two weeks in isolated confinement. And if you ever dare to even think about disobeying me again I will make sure you sentence won't be so pleasant for you next time!" the half ghost threatened.

"Did I make myself clear?!" he yelled.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

Satisfied Vlad snapped his fingers and two of Walkers guards appeared on the door. The man quickly indicated them to take Technus away which left Skulker alone with Vlad.

"Skulker!", Vlad called, "Come with me. It is time to knock a certain ghost kid off his high horse."

With that he strode away followed by Skulker.

An hour later every enslaved ghost had gathered in a giant hall with a huge stage at the end. On stage stood the GIW agents and – of course – Vlad Plasmius ready to give a speech. Quickly the hall became quiet when Vlad started speaking.

"Greetings, fellow ghosts! I am here today to give you all a very simple task. Capture. Danny. Phantom."

Instantly the ghosts started whispering.

"What? Danny Phantom??"

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"They can't be serious!"

"SILENCE!" Vlad roared. Immediately the room went quiet again.

"Let me elaborate", he continued in a much calmer tone of voice, "Danny Phantom has been a thorn in my side ever since the day I met him. He always interfered with my plans. So we need him out of our way to make sure this one won't fail. By now he knows I have control over you so he won't expect any of you to attack now. I want you to simply bring him to me. Alive and well. Also, do not hurt his human friends. They will serve as leverage for him. You may form groups to complete the task. And until he's captured you're excused from your usual duties. Don't let him escape or there will be consequences. You're dismissed."

When Vlad had ended his little speech the ghosts slowly made their way back to their holding cells, praying for the last hero. And that was me…

* * *

Read and Review, please! (If you do I'll upload quicker XD)


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! New chapter!!! Enjoy! :D

Updated: 4/25/10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

That evening everything seemed to be as normal as possible… well except for my parents nearly blowing up the kitchen in an attempt to make dinner but you know what I mean. Nothing had happened yet. No attacks, death threats or anything. Of course I had not idea what Vlad was planning but one thing was for sure: now that I escaped the first time he was gonna come after me again. That guy never knew when to give up. But until now I've had a peaceful evening much to my relief. I was exhausted and sore from the fight with Vlad (if you can call it a fight) so I decided I should go to bed early today. And it was a good decision, really, because as soon as my head hit the warm, soft pillow I fell asleep. Unfortunately my exhaustion left me wide open for an attack. And obviously they knew that, too because around midnight my ghostsense went off. Slowly I sat up, groaning. I couldn't suppress a yawn when I looked around in my room. There was no one there, though! 'Maybe they're waiting outside?' I thought. Sighing I got up. How come they always had to interrupt my best dreams? Seriously, I dreamt about Sam, a bikini and…. err… I don't think I wanna go more into detail. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and changed into Phantom to confront whatever ghost dared to wake me up in the middle of the night.

Phasing out of my house I carefully took in my surrounding. Thankfully ghosts have an enhanced sight so I had no problems scanning the dark houses for any signs of a ghost attack. Suddenly I saw a shadow which seemed to trigger my ghostsense again dart away from me in the direction of the park. Honestly I was curious who this shadow was. I know it was stupid of me but I went after it all by myself anyway. Once I reached the park I stopped. I had lost sight of the ghost again so I just floated there looking around.

Actually I enjoy going to the park at night. It was always so peaceful out here. No one would disturb you and the stars would shine brightly in the sky. Tonight was no different. I could even see the full moon high above the trees surrounding the park.

I shook my head. I couldn't distract myself like that. I had to stay focused or else I would be caught and that's the least what I wanted right now. I flew around a bit more. That ghost had to be here somewhere! This whole night just got weirder and weirder. And I got a bad feeling that it was about to get worse. Just then a loud crack was heard behind me. Tensing I whirled around and my ghostsense went off yet again. I gridded my teeth when suddenly a cold aura appeared behind me. My ecto-energy ready I turned back only to freeze when a loaded gun was pressed into my forehead right between my eyes. A small yelp escaped my throat and the fear was probably written all over my face.

"Don't move." A dark voice commanded.

Only now I actually looked at the one holding the gun. My eyes widened a bit more as I recognized the dark figure looming over me.

"S-s-skulker? W-what are you doing here?" I couldn't stop my voice from shaking slightly.

I am not ashamed to say I was scared. Of course I was! There was no fight I wasn't at least a bit nervous about (except for my fights with the Box Ghost) and this one I seemed to lose. But I couldn't! I couldn't just let Vlad get what he wanted! I had to get away and fast. And _without_ Skulker shooting me to death.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the feeling of something cold, smooth and heavy being put around my right wrist. Not by Skulker though. But then who…?

"C'mon punk! I don't have all day so stop makin' it more difficult than it really is."

I knew that voice. I'd know that thick western accent anywhere.

"What…? Walker? W-what are you doing? Hey let me go!" I demanded as he roughly griped my other wrist and put the second handcuff on it.

I struggled against the restrains around my wrists but a slight push from the gun on my forehead reminded me of the consequences.

Suddenly two cold hands grabbed me from behind and the gun was finally lowered. A bit encouraged by that I turned my head around and found two of Walker cop-like guards holding me. Walker himself stood about two feet away watching the whole scene. He grinned at me when he noticed my eyes on him but it wasn't his usual smug grin. It didn't have this satisfaction in it. It almost seemed… empty. My view drifted back to Skulker who was still standing in front of me and I whispered:

"Please tell me you're not working for Plasmius anymore!" I felt so pathetic.

I was begging in front of my enemies! I hated the thought of dropping so low but I needed to know. I needed to know how my life was going to end. I pray with all my might for the answer to be no as I waited for their reply.

Skulker and Walker shared a look and when Skulker turned back to me I felt all my hopes shatter. He shook his head quietly as though he couldn't bring himself to voice the horrible truth. That they were still working for Vlad. That I was gonna be a slave… just like them. My body began to shake as I let the information sink in. I didn't want to believe it, though. I wanted to shout at them that this was a bad joke, that this couldn't be true… but deep down I knew it wasn't like that.

My throat constricted when the guard began to push me forwards. I tried to escape their iron grip but that was like getting mom to fall in love with Vlad. Impossible! Panic slowly built up in my chest when we rose from the ground high over my hometown. I kicked and screamed in fear but it was no use. The only thing I managed to achieve was a cloth covering my mouth to keep me quiet. Not that stopped struggling but it served its purpose. No one had the slightest idea on what was going on. And I was on my trip to hell…

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. Poor Danny. I'm making him suffer. XD Now it's finally starting to get interesting. I'll update ASAP.

Read and Review, please! :D


End file.
